


I love you guys but don't let me know you in real life!

by Jonnayoly



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: BEB, Best Friends, Bromance, Friendship, M/M, Reading fan-fiction again, but only read titles and tags, sacrilegious but interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: Yes, there is no need to say it again. Today was just an ordinary day, it was not a special festival, had no special meaning. But magical things will always happen quietly on ordinary days, right?
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	I love you guys but don't let me know you in real life!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an English version of "嘿别让我在三次元遇到你" (my old work). I almost forget to upload it until I find it in my folder lonely today. This is my first time writing fan-fiction in English so it taks me a lot of time :( So that's it, at least I finished it.
> 
> Thank you kagme for your beta reading, love you! ♥️ I definitely can't finish it without your help. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

I just watched their video about reading fanfiction, it’s too funny lol. I can’t stop laughing but also very cringe hahahaha. So, I wrote this, pretending that they make another reading video it is a little bit sacrilegious but interesting as well.

It is pure friendship, writing fanfiction of tsv reading fanfiction is pretty fun. Hope you like it. All the works I mentioned are very very good, if you like them, search them directly but don’t mention my name please~

BTW, I think the most embarrassing thing for fanfiction is not to be read by tsv, but the fact that they find how out of character it is…lol

Anyway, although I write “I love you guys but don’t let me know you in real life” I think if they finally met you guys shippers in real life, even though they know what kind of things you write, they would still be friendly and not roast you in your face. They are cute guys, aren’t they : )

**I love you guys but don't let me know you in real life!**

“Hi guys, how’s it going? Welcome back to another episode of Twoset Violin~” Both Brett and Eddy had that kind of smile, you know, the one they had before two million and three million subscribers, the kind of “I know it is a good achievement but I feel very anxious about it” smile.

Yes, there is no need to say it again. Today was just an ordinary day, it was not a special festival, had no special meaning. But magical things will always happen quietly on ordinary days, right?

Brett and Eddy were seating in front of the camera "happily". An ordinary shooting day, an ordinary new video. They had chosen to keep this one for last, at the very end of today’s filming schedule. In fact, they had set aside a whole afternoon of free time, in order to avoid being killed by cringe after filming this video.

“Today’s topic is -” Eddy said, happiness written on his face.

“ding ding –” Brett started to torment his triangle expressionlessly.

“Yeah, the popular reading series. We will read some great works which are very educational, full of wonderful ideas, and inspiring.” Eddy added after the sound of the triangle, specifically emphasizing “wonderful ideas”.

“I don’t know why but actually the last video was very popular. Many people left messages like ‘It is awful but DO IT AGAIN’, so, cough cough,” Eddy stroked his chin and raised an eyebrow with a pretentious expression. Brett seemed like dead inside, of course, editor-san would use a black-write filter in this part.

“Obviously we have learned the lesson from last time. When you give your friends the right to choose, they always give you some unexpected surprises, so please make decisions by yourselves,” Eddy began to speak with the tone he would use for a masterclass. Well, at least sounded like a masterclass.

“Therefore, we will look at titles, tags, or summary on a fanfiction platform, and then maybe choose one that is not so…” Brett frowned lightly as if trying to find a word that wouldn’t offend anyone.

“Surprising,” Eddy added in time.

“Yes, a fanfiction not so _surprising_ to read, maybe?” Brett finished this sentence, looking like he would refuse to say any more word in the next ten minutes.

“Of course, before we start, I want to say thank you to our fans for spending so much time and energy to create so many excellent works. We are surprised every day, because, obviously, we are just two guys, you know…” Eddy looked at Brett a bit shyly.

“Yeah, we’re just two guys who don’t practice enough,” Brett added, and also smiled with a little bit of shame at the camera. They laughed together. “Two losers who didn’t practice enough but wanted to drink bubble tea every day,” Eddy said with a snicker.

“Wait, I need a cup of bubble tea. Can’t keep reading two minutes without it, too much pressure…” Brett patted Eddy, ordered two cups of bumble tea on the takeaway app as soon as possible.

“How about the new one that just opened, Gongcha? I need a cup of full-sugar bubble tea with double pearl and double the brown sugar,” Eddy leaned back in his chair as he irresponsibly gave Brett his order.

His friend nodded and moved his fingers pretty quickly. He only had a few minutes to wait before being able to drink some sweet liquid that would warm his stomach. The wonderful expectation decreased his desire to die immediately.

A few minutes of rest time was very useful, at least the happiness brought by milk tea made them forget the job at hand, immersed in the happy bubbles made by brown sugar and tapioca, the intake of sugar was enough to make people face everything. Plus, what they would face was not a scourge, but the love from fans~

So they started.

“Although I can assure you we haven’t seen most of these in advance, Brett did a little research~” Eddy blinked as Brett was sitting at the table quietly operating the computer. When the video upload, we, shippers, sitting on the screen, have no idea where the little investigation came from, but most of us have already widened the microscope to find new inspiration about the next fan-fiction.

“Considering the time limit, we may read about five or six works from the famous fanfiction platform AO3. ‘ _Hey, Brett and Eddy’s inspiration had dried up. It is a music channel.’_ ” Eddy picked up the triangle on the table and let himself have something to do to distract himself from the embarrassment. “Don’t judge us, please. At least our fans are more talented than us. Appreciating their works is enough for us to be happy.”

Brett pushed the computer into the middle of the table silently, Eddy smiled silly at the camera. “Wait, how did you made the search? Do we have a tag?” Eddy stared at the computer screen with the expression of your grandparents staring at your online class. “I remember it was called Breddy, no? By the way why it is Breddy, not Edrett? Okay I get it, this is hard to pronounce…” He started to mumble while Brett did the all the job.

“I tried it before, But the label doesn’t exist. You have to try our names. Why am I talking about this?” Brett said with a Spanish expression, without s. It may be a lighting problem, but some red shadow appeared on his face.

“Hahahahaha, maybe we are not famous enough to have fanfiction tag,” Eddy smiled and started to play the recorder, of course, the sacrilegious version by flight of the bbb (in short a mess-up).

“Ok now. Wait, why are there so many Chinese contents?” Brett said questioningly.

“Maybe we have some active Chinese fans. Thank you, guys,” Eddy made a finger heart to the camera. “Let’s start. Huh, the first one. It’s titled ‘Pysique [1]’ with ‘Sharing clothes’ and ‘Fluff’ as tags. Ah, I know what this will be about, hahahahahahaha! It’s gonna be a guess about who owns this green jacket?” Eddy blinked at the camera.

"Yes, yeah, we often wear each other's clothes. Next." Brett said calmly.

"Puff ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, cough cough, I can't put on your clothes, dude," Eddy smiled, unaware of the embarrassing hell he was about to face.

“Okay, I like to wear Eddy’s clothes, next one.” Brett covered his face and couldn’t help but start laughing.

Well, the second wasn’t so uneventful, when TwoSet saw the second title, their expressions were really wonderful.

“XXXX[2], Brett/All, NSFW-” Brett stopped, he couldn’t pronounce the following two sentences. “ABO, Brett is a little shit,” he paused but read again, with a slightly confused expression. “I thought you loved me, why am I a shit…and what is Brett/all?” Although he asked for the meaning, there seemed to be a strange feeling that he never wanted to know what it meant. And Eddy had already laughed himself to the ground.

“Love him means make him a pervert~” He smiled before speaking again. “I have heard this kind of statement before, but I didn’t believe it until I found this lol. Click it, I think there is some information in the summary.” 

Brett wanted to refuse. It was written on his whole body, but Eddy was now dizzy in his chair (because of the laughing), so he had to click the link by himself.

“PWP, Brett/Eddy, Brett/Ray, Brett/Hyung, Top alpha! Brett, Alpha! Ray, Omega- no more.” He moved to the other side and made a vomiting gesture, “I thought this was our fanfictions, why are Ray, Hyung, and Oliver in this?” Brett pushed the computer away. Eddy tried to read the rest.

“Omega! Eddy, Alpha! Oliver, Oliver/Eddy, Brett/Oliver, Bottom! Eddy, Anal se——no that’s enough,” he also pretended to vomit. They both pushed the computer toward each other, but when they saw other’s wrinkled face like dried pickles, inexplicably, they began to laugh again, which somewhat decreased the cringe.

Brett quickly closed the fanfiction and returned to the previous page.

“Oh my God, I hope I wouldn’t open it before…” He had just come back from vomiting, took a big sip of bubble tea, covered his face and waited for Eddy to read the next one. It was embarrassing but funny. “I hope at least we won’t see our friends’ names in our fanfictions. Please, dear fans,” he begged to the camera.

“I am fine now. Come on, let’s take a look at the next one.” Eddy swipes the screen. “Wie Stark ist nicht dein Zauberton [3]? Am I pronouncing that right? ‘Alternate Universe – Hogwarts’, ‘Hufflepuff! Eddy’, ‘Ravenclaw! Brett’. It is Harry Potter Brett, we are in a magic world now.” Eddy made a gesture with recorder. “ Do you remember that, [Violahamora](https://www.reddit.com/r/lingling40hrs/comments/hp178k/violahamoraanybody_remember_that_viola_joke/)[4]!”

“I can’t hear anything.” Brett covered his ears. “But that’s a great funny viola joke,” he added with smile.

“Wait, why am I Hufflepuff and you are Ravenclaw? Which House do you want to be in?” Eddy looked up at Brett.

“Uh, I didn’t think it before. I guess I might go to Azkaban –” Brett said with a snicker. “Just kidding. Gryffindor is good I think, all of the heroes are Gryffindor.” Brett turned to Eddy. “ And I guess you will go to Ravenclaw.”

"Huh? Why?"

“It feels like every perfect pitch kid should go to Ravenclaw.”

"Puff ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Eddy patted the table while laughing, Brett joined him too.

"Next one, is it my turn?" Brett asked.

“Yeah, your turn.” Eddy nodded and scrolled down the window.

“Game over[5], Eddy/Brett, EB-relationship, Main character death, warning, NSFW – ” Brett paused with a subtle expressionless face.

“Hey, what does EB-relationship mean?” Eddy suddenly excited. He came over and asked. “I didn’t see this tag before. It’s a different style.”

Brett rolled his eyes, with an expression that you would wear when you don’t want to admit that you know something, but you also can’t lie and say you don’t know. “It means you are handsome, so the E of Eddy is first.”

“Oh thank you, you’re so nice to me!” Eddy said with a smile so bright it could suffocate the ones looking at it. “Please write more about this so I can satisfy my vanity.” He looked at Brett’s expression, which was as if he had eaten dog poop, and he couldn’t stop laughing, bending over.

Brett rolled his eyes again, today he seriously had rolled his eyes way too many times, so he continued to look at the screen. “Wait, what is this introduction?? _When death came, Eddy desperately discovered that the god of death was his partner._ ” Brett smiled awkwardly, with a wrinkled face, “What, did I kill you? Why...”

“Wow, what’s happened?” Eddy’s interest came back, his tone a mix of excitement and amusement. “Nuh nuh nuh I want to see how you killed me.”

“Don’t want to know, thanks.” Brett allowed Eddy to open the link with interest.

“Let me take a look at the author’s comment. ‘ _The horror escape game without end, Eddy is the villain boss, Brett manages to counter-kill him.’_ Wait! Hey!!! What the hell! ‘ _Just writing it to see the plot of how Eddy would be killed after he bared his heart.’_ ” Eddy clutched his heart, said exaggeratedly at Brett, “Oh~ Brettybae – ” Brett’s glasses were already on the table, both hands completely covered his face and he looked dead inside. But he still held the recorder, pretending it was a knife, and stabbed Eddy.

“Ah I’m dead!” Eddy pretended to pass away as if they were in a live performance. “I’m so sad, it doesn’t matter if the confession is rejected, why kill me Brettybae…” He pretended to wipe inexistent tears, Brett slid directly down the table, and when he reappeared, he had become a beautiful anemone again.

“Last one, today’s last one, finally. Let me take it easy.” Eddy rubbed his eyes and moved the microphone to him. “ Deux[6] ‘Soloist! Eddy’, ‘Concertmaster! Brett’. Wow, not bad, at least we are soloist and concertmaster.”

“Should I say thank you? I mean actually I wanted to be a soloist when I was at the con, but soon realized it was impossible. Concertmaster is more possible I think - after a long time working in an orchestra, maybe a lot of years.” Brett held his arms out.

“At least we can achieve our dream in fanfiction?” Eddy looked at him with a warm smile. “I think we need to say thanks to our fans. But why does it feel like getting recognition from fanfiction is a little bit… lamentable.” They started yelling and pulled up the collar of their clothes. Editor-san would have the screen full of a lot of small flames later.

“There seems to be a little bit written below, wait a minute, let me see,” Eddy scrolled down, “ _I am not a musician, so some depictions might be slightly inaccurate. nonetheless, I hope you enjoy._ Phff hahahahahah, Brett look at this.” Eddy pointed to the screen, _“If your name is Brett or Eddy, don't even think about reading this_.”

“I didn’t read it!” Brett immediately raised his hands to indicate his innocence.

“I didn’t read it either, I just looked at the title and summary~” Eddy blinked at the camera again. Brett clapped quickly.

“Okay, I think it is enough. Thank you for watching, without your support TwoSet wouldn’t exist. Please accent the like button and legato the subscribe button, see you guys next time.”

He stood up and turned off the camera. Ah, the video full of love was over.

“Why did we still make this video…” Eddy said sadly, almost lying on their small sofa next to him.

“I have to say, sometimes even though I know that fans love us very much, If I really met some of them in real life, like the one who wrote that one where I killed you, I am not sure I wouldn’t turn back immediately…” Brett complained beside him, sucked the last sip of bubble team into his mouth fiercely. “What’s for dinner?”

“How about hot pot? It’s been a long time, right? I remember the last time we ate hot pot was in Singapore…”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Physique by Tyrelingkitten. Actually, it is a story about sharing a lot of clothes not just a green shirt. But when I write this they just upload the video of the green shirt. So Eddy says it because of he misunderstanding. It is very cute and warm but a little bit short. Also the author disclaimer at first: This is RPF is also marked in the article. If you are B or E, please click back and look elsewhere.  
> I laughed to death lol, now most of the fanarts have written “You two go away, don’t read! Don’t read! Don’t read!” But if they read the title and don’t click the link they cannot see it… 
> 
> [2] Just a pwp I make up(doesn’t exist). A pure pwp lol, with a very interesting plot that Hyung is very soft and not the top hahaha. Yang/Hyung is very rarely I think, so I just make up one to show when they found pwp with others. And also I think this includes all of the guys in tsv fan-faction universe... Oliver, Hyung and Ray... so many choices to write (?)
> 
> [3] Wie Stark ist nicht dein Zauberton by Capitollel. Hogwarts AU. The title comes from an aria in Mozart's opera "The Magic Flute" (K.620), which means "Your charm is so magnificent".
> 
> This is a magic AU, Chinese work. Pretty great work in my opinion. Hufflepuff Eddy is very cute! The idea that Paganini actually came from the magical world and walked the tightrope on secrecy is interesting! I highly recommend this one. Although it is still being updated, I highly recommend to read it if possible~
> 
> [4] It is a fan-artwork of Shery Ice, pretty cute!!! Go and see it please! ! She is so good!
> 
> [5] It’s my brain hole, and I don’t plan to write lol. The plot is that two people enter the game, one of them is the boss behind the scenes, and the other is the undercover police lurking in, but they are both disguised well. Boss Eddy is more perverted, inadvertently showing a little stuffing, was deliberately approached by the undercover Brett. And then after a series of stories, although the boss is a bad guy, he still wants a true love and fall love with the undercover. So he re-contacts the undercover with his true colors. But the undercover was really ruthless, turned his head and killed him, yes, he was responsible for the tragic death of the innocent. But the undercover was also affected to a considerable extent because, in the end, he did not choose to solve the problem by legal means but let him directly welcome death, which is also a certain degree of partiality.
> 
> [6] Deux by nonsenseverses. It is a novel on wattpad, not AO3. Eddy in this fanfiction is pretty attacking. If possible, go to wattpad and search it. Brett does some part-time jobs in a cafe. Eddy is a soloist who love to drink coffee. Brett in this fanfiction is soft and cute… I love alpha Brett more, but this novel is a great work to read!


End file.
